How Do You Hide A Child?
by wickedrobotics
Summary: Celeste couldn't tell him about her child. What happens when he arrives at her door with a bouquet of roses, and he hears the word Mommy from a child? Will he still love her. Wade/OC One shot.


Welcome!

My one shot with Wade and my character Celeste.

* * *

I own Celeste only. Wade owns himself. Vince owns everything else.

She had broken it off with him. The love of her life, and she had ended it with him. Celeste pulled the car up to the side walk. The children were just getting out of school. Celeste opened her door and stepped out as a child came running towards the twenty eight year old. "Mommy!" The child looked exactly like her as Celeste reached from the child with open arms.

Celeste picked the five year old up with her little backpack and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Mommy's back! Is mommy hurt?" The little girl asked, as Celeste smiled. "No. Mommy is just fine. What about my little Michelle?" "Mommy I'm fine! I wanna hear about your day!" The child cheered as she wrapped her little arms around Celeste's neck. This was what she couldn't tell him.

That she had a child. Not just a child, but a five year old who only Vince, Natayla, and her family knew about. When your job is about being sexy and being a sex symbol, then having a child isn't something you tell people about. Let's be honest. Barely anyone, minus a few divas, knew about Jillian's child.

_Celeste stared at him funny as he wrapped his arms around her back. She had won her first Divas Title only weeks after joining the company. Of course, she cheated and stole the title from Natayla. She was the heel in this fued and thanks for Vickie she was the second biggest heel in the company. Next to Vickie of course. _

"_Wade. What are you doing?" _

"_What? Hugging a new champion isn't allowed?"_

"_You just never hugged me before." _

"_Well, now I am. Get over it."_

_His thick accent was a complete turn on to her as she blushed a bright red color. Justin arched a brow as Wade placed his head on the 5'5 brunette's shoulders. _

Celeste pulled up to her apartment in the busy city of New York. Picking the five year old up off the ground, they crossed the street and made their way into the building. They said their hellos to the people in the lobby as they always did.

Molly, the check in lady as Michelle called her, asked about the little girl's day. As Michelle went into full detail for Molly, Celeste looked through her week's worth of mail. Three letters from Wade. The only man who still sent letter. Still, it was attractive. Couldn't he make her hate him.

Not a chance.

_Wade slipped his arm around her shoulders. They were stuck in London. That mean Celeste was going to be away from her daughter for much longer than planned. Wade didn't know that, nor did he understand. She slammed the phone shut as she rubbed her eyes. _

"_Did you hear any of that?"_

"_No. Do you want to-"_

"_No."_

_She cut him off as he just hugged her. He knew something was wrong but she would tell him when she wanted to. Wade placed his head on hers. "You want to go out with me, Sheamus, and the rest of the guys tonight?" Celeste shook her head. At least she could attempt to get her mind off being away from her daughter. Her mother had chewed her out enough. The night went by fast, as drinks were shared and some of the single boys went home with girls. _

_Wade slid Celeste onto bed, and before they knew it, naked bodies were wrapped in the satin seats. She wasn't drunk, and neither was he. _

Celeste put Michelle on the ground as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. Opening the door, she looked at the untouched confides of her home. The little girl went wandering off towards her room, dropping her bag on the floor as she went. Celeste smiled as she picked it up and hung it up on the hooks that she had put in for the two of them. One much lower than the other.

Celeste grabbed the tea kettle as she started the process of making tea. This reminded her of Wade. Jesus. Everything remind her of him. She heard laughter as Michelle had brought her toys into the living room. She loved being home with her and seeing the home, or apartment, with life.

_It was three in the morning and they were just pulling into one of the many hotels they got to stay at. "Why do they had a tea kettle and no stove?" Wade complained as he began tearing the hotel room apartment. Celeste rolled her eyes as she plopped on the bed. Pulling at the covers like a little child, she climbed underneath. She was still wearing her clothes. _

_Around five minutes later, Wade slid into the bed with her. Unlike her, he slept in very little. He slid his arms around her, and buried his face into her long hair. Their bodies fit nicely together, but she was up all night. They had been officially dating for four months and she couldn't bare the thought of telling him that she had a child. _

"_I love you.." _

_He mumbled. She was used to it. He mumbled in his sleep, but it wasn't usually coherent. This time it was the words she dreaded hearing. _

"_I have a child. Her name's Michelle. She's five."_

_She said, knowing that he didn't hear her. Some how, it made her feel better._

Michelle was playing house with her barbies or bratz dolls. Celeste placed her coffee cup on the table as Michelle handed her the Miz action figure she had gotten last year for Christmas. Randy, and Triple H were around her somewhere. "The Miz is dating Lola."

Celeste arched a brow as Lola was sitting over in the living room of the doll house. "How long have that been dating?" A year. Celeste frowned slightly. Wade and her had been dating for a year. "He going to ask her to marry him." "Really now?" Celeste frowned slightly again, but quickly changed her face to a smile has Michelle began to plan this grand, yet imaginary, wedding. It was quite adorable.

"_Wade. What are you doing?" _

_Wade got down on one knee. Celeste arched a brow, and her eyes started to water. This can not be happening. "Wade. Please. Don't." Wade looked at her as he pulled out a ring box. Celeste shook her head. She couldn't say yes. Even though she was head over heels in love with him. _

"_Just let me speak." _

_Celeste started to cry. "I'm addicted to you. I can't imagine life without you, and I don't want to live without you. I never thought about marriage until I met you. I knew within moments. I love you. Celeste. Will you marry me?" Celeste started at him as she bit her lip. She hadn't told him about Michelle. She couldn't tell him now. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't." "What?" There was shock in his voice. "I can't. I can't marry you. There's something I haven't told you." "What?" This time there was anger in his voice. "What, Celeste? What haven't you told me?" Celeste pulled her hand out of his. "I can't."_

_She ran away. _

Celeste pulled herself up off the floor as the door bell rang. "Coming!" She called as she told Michelle to pick up her toys. She figured it was her mother to tear her a new one. He was the last person she was expecting at the door. She nearly fainted as Wade stood there. A bouquet of roses in his hands and a smile on his face as he stuck them out towards her. He looked like a child, but in a endearing was Michelle came running to the door and latched her arms around her mother's leg. Wade stared at the child. The child stared back at him.

"Michelle. Go to your room."

"But Mommy."

"Please. Go to your room."

Michelle listened as she let go of her mother's leg as she ran off to her room. She pulled the door closed behind her. "I have a child." "I see that." Celeste stayed quiet as he just processed the thought of his girlfriend, ex girlfriend, of a year having a child without him knowing. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't tell anyone except Vince, and Natayla." Wade frowned at that. "Why did Natayla find out?" "Because Michelle was at a house show, and Natayla saw her in the front row. It's not very difficult to see that she looks exactly like me." "Understatement. She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Wade said as Celeste remained silent.

"So you thought that if I knew you had a child, I wouldn't love you."

Celeste didn't know how to answer. Part of her mind said yes. But the sensible part of her said no. "Yes." Wade looked away from her as she fumbled with her hands in front of her. It wasn't until his lips rested on hers that all the doubts that she had about this relationship. The door opened behind the them as the five year old poked her head out of the door.

"Am I going to have a new Daddy?" Unlike every other child in the word, Michelle seemed to accept the idea of getting a new father, or daddy as she puts it. Michelle tugged at Celeste's pants. Celeste smiled at the girl, and Wade started to laugh.

"I'd love to be your new daddy, but she has to say yes first."

"Mommy, say yes!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm getting married." Wade smiled and planted a kiss on Celeste before picking Michelle up into his arms. She began to play around with his hair. Celeste smiled as a neighbor poked her head out.

"That's nice! Now if you could please keep it down."

"Sorry."


End file.
